Project Summary The University at Buffalo (UB), SUNY Occupational Safety and Health (OSH) Training Program prepares MS degree graduates who go on to affect OSH practice in New York State and the surrounding region. Specific objectives of the program include: 1) to provide a high-quality, comprehensive OSH education to our graduates, and 2) to prepare graduates for the challenges faced by safety professionals through practical field experience and professional development activities. MS level students from Industrial and Systems Engineering (ISE) complete coursework on a breadth of OSH topics, including safety, industrial hygiene, toxicology, ergonomics, and human-centered design, along with complementary courses in statistics, research methods, and engineering management. Trainees also complete OSHA certification training to develop an understanding of regulatory requirements. Specialization and practical experience is received through an internship and mentored capstone field project experience, which prepares graduates to enter the OSH workforce. Throughout the program, trainees participate in professional development activities and engage with safety professionals at local and regional meetings. The program benefits from a strong collaboration between the ISE Department, the Toxicology Research Center, and the Atlantic OSHA Training Center. Faculty members from each of these groups work closely with the trainees in the courses, during the internship, and while advising their capstone project. Since its inception in 2007, the program has been successful in producing safety professionals who have continued on to careers with government agencies (including OSHA and NIOSH), industry, and academia. With the current application, we propose to continue this success for a 4th cycle. Specific strengths of the UB program include: the training of engineers in hazard recognition, injury prevention, and industrial hygiene, supporting prevention through design initiatives; program faculty with a breadth of experience to mentor industrial and applied research experiences in a variety of OSH areas; a strong connection with local industry to provide internship and capstone projects; and the complement of coursework training, OSHA training, and field experience to provide the background necessary to address today?s current OSH challenges. Improvement of the program is supported by program evaluation. Program effectiveness is evaluated by course surveys and grades, trainee exit surveys and interviews, and career placement and tracking of graduates. In addition, feedback is solicited from an advisory committee of OSH professionals to ensure the program continues to address employer needs. During the proposed project period, we aim to increase the enrollment of a diverse group of trainees and have aligned our recruitment and retention efforts with the School of Engineering?s Diversity Plan. Funding will allow for up to 6 trainees at the pre-doctoral (MS) level to be supported each year. The support from NIOSH will enable the UB OSH Training Project to continue to have a positive influence on OSH practice in New York and on the profession throughout the country.